Vampire
by AliceWilkins
Summary: Say it" he urged. "Vampire." Of course, what came after came as quite a shock to poor Bella Swan. Who knew? - ' I don't think I should continue with this. So, thus it is completed :


A/N: lol I just came up with this little tid bit one day when I was talking to myself about all the things that could have happened that didn't, that most likely would have happened if it happened to any normal teenage girl. Then again, Bella Swan isn't normal is she? She's a dumb, clutzy bimbo who gives women around the world a bad reputation by making it seem as though we "need" a man in our life to survive and cling to. *scoff* Anyhow!! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, or fortunately, I do not own Twilight. If I did, it would have been very, very different, and a yaoi *beam*

**Vampire**

"Say it." He urged, whispering the word gently into her ear. The raw but lustful force behind them sending delicious shivers down her spine and shudder in pleasure and, was that a tad bit of fear she felt?

"Vampire." The words left her lips before she even had time to register what she had said. Hearing a chuckle from behind, she whirled around to stare into brilliant topaz eyes of the most perfect specimen man could have ever created.

"You're not scared?' He asked, elegant eyebrows rose, challenging.

She felt herself smile in confidence. "You won't hurt me."

"But are you scared?"

She thought about it. Was she scared? No. Not really. "No, never." The second those words left her lips she felt herself being thrown onto his back, the wind whirling around her like a hurricane as he ran. The wind so harsh it kept stinging her face, and to protect her eyes she kept them closed. He was moving so fast, how was this possible?

Brown hair gently fell across her face as they came to a stop. Cracking her eyes open, she gasped at the mystical sight before her. It was a clearing in the middle of the forest, the grass a lush green, trees and vines twining together, flowers of all different colors everywhere. All in all, it looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Oh wow." She awed. "How did you find this place?"

"It's my special place, I found it one day when I was hunting and have come here ever wince whenever I need a quiet place to think." Edward mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Love it." She leaned her head back and allowed Edward to capture her lips in an innocent kiss. Oh gods he was perfect.

He broke the simple kiss and said, "I have something else I need to show you." Stepping away, he slowly began to unbutton his shirt, making her wonder about what he was going to show her. Then he stepped into the light and, for the second or third time that day, her eyes widened. Edward was…glowing?

No, that wasn't it.

He was sparkling.

"Oh…wow." She said stupefied.

Redressing himself, he stepped back into the shades of the trees and walked over to her, standing a few feet away from her, waiting for her reaction.

"So…wait," She said furrowing her brows. "You're a vampire….and…you sparkle?" She asked bewildered. "Seriously?"

If vampires could blush, Edward would be doing so right now. Out of all the reactions, this was definitely not one of the ones he'd thought up.

"Vampires sparkle? Or-or is that just you?" Bella continued, still puzzled at the fact that her perfect vampire sparkled like diamonds and, that in a certain angle, made it look as though he was sweating uncontrollably.

"You know what, just don't answer that." she said shaking her head and rubbing her temples, holding out a hand as if telling him to stay where he was. "Um, I can't deal with this right now. Give me time, ok?" She faked a smile and turned from him, making a very disgusted and confused face before walking away, wanting to get away from there, and leaving Edward standing there in confusion. _Sparkle, really? _She shook her head again in disdain. How could her perfect man physically be so gay? Sparkling of all things.

Edward stood there, watching her retreating back as it vanished into the forest. At this specific moment he really wished he could read her thoughts. What did she think? She seemed to have taken it horribly wrong. Maybe I should chase after her? He wondered puzzled. "What then?" He asked aloud.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and made his way slowly back home, hoping that Alice hadn't seen this little confrontation between him and Bella.


End file.
